


Battle Scars

by hazellepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle Scars, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forgiveness, Future, Hope, House Painting, Kissing, Memories, Moving In Together, Painting, Painting au, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, after the war, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: Pansy laughed as they continued to kiss. Her giggles vibrated off the walls that they were definitely going to have Hermione come in and redo. It was Harry's favorite sound in the world. It was the sound of the future.
Relationships: Mentioned Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Battle Scars

The war was over, Harry's world-traveling was over, and it was time to settle down... _with Pansy Parkinson._

No one in the wizarding world expected that, but any muggle walking down the street would have thought they started like any other ordinary couple. When they made their relationship public after they both disappeared from the wizarding world for two years, people were stunned. 

_**The Boy Who Lived with the Girl Who Tried To Turn Him Over to the Dark Lord?** _

That was their title. All over the Daily Prophet and competing papers. Rita was on top of it though, as she always was. Hermione eventually had to go over to her office to threaten to spill her... _little secret_... once again. As the wizarding media started to slow down, this finally gave Pansy and Harry the chance to buy a house and move in. 

Ron and Pansy would bicker for hours as they unpacked boxes, and Hermione tried to teach Harry how to paint a straight line the muggle way, but it didn't work. Eventually, Harry got so annoyed with Hermione's pestering that he told her that he would just handle it with Pansy. 

That was a mistake, because Hermione was right. They could not paint a straight line. _Why were they still continuing to do this the muggle way?_ Maybe Harry just had a point to prove. They could do it, and he would be damned if he stopped trying to break the stigma that Pansy was against things all muggle. She lived in the muggle world for two years on the road with him, but people still didn't see the truth.

It was time to work on painting the inside of their house. Pansy was working on the living room as Harry came out of the bedroom with paint spread all over his pants. He expected her to turn around and tease him about the paint all over his crotch, but she was too concentrated on her work. Her short black hair was tied up in a pony tail that would not stay put, she had a smaller paint brush tucked behind her hair for details, and a big smear of tan paint was caked across her forehead. She was scrunching her brows like she always did when she was concentrating hard, and Harry found that ridiculously endearing. 

He approached her quietly and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped slightly from his touch out of shock, but then she turned around with her paint roller in hand to hug him back. In doing so, the roller leaked all over the back of his shirt.

"I guess I really shouldn't worry about my pants now," Harry joked.

Pansy looked down to his crotch and started busted up laughing, and she felt the dripping paint on his back bleeding onto her fingertips. 

"At least tan and green suit you. It really makes your eyes pop."

He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips, "This makes me think of that time when we stayed in the motel in Los Angeles that was being renovated during the third month of our world-traveling. Do you remember that?"

Pansy tried not to smirk, "How could I forget? _That was the first time we kissed._ "

Harry felt heat rush to his cheeks, and he tried to look away to hide his bashfulness, but Pansy wouldn't let him.

"You shouldn't be afraid to show me your vulnerability now," she whispered, "I have seen every broken piece of you."

"And you put those pieces back together," he responded immediately, _"Who would have thought?"_

He smirked at that. She glared at him jokingly, and before he knew it, she pushed him against their freshly painted living room wall. Her hands were underneath his black t-shirt and grazing his stomach lightly. Harry's breathing picked up as he tried to control himself.

_"Pans-"_ He started, but she interrupted him with a kiss. Before he knew it, his shirt was thrown on the covered floor as she kissed the scar on his shoulder from the battle. 

"That scar is from right before I saw my parents in the forest-" he started to tell her, and he felt her kiss it again. He closed his eyes.

"I know," she told him, _"I remember."_

"How do you remember every little thing I have ever told you?" He asked her. He was being serious. She had the best memory out of anyone he had ever met.

She smiled slightly as she met his eyes. The blue in her right eye was particularly vivid today, and the green in both eyes matched the paint on the front of his pants. 

"It is hard to forget something so endearing," she told him seriously, "Your struggles, who you are.. I-I will never be as good as you. You inspire me to be better, to- _to forget_ my past."

He cupped her cheek with his hand, "You are good too, Pans. Please try to _understand-_ "

"I wasn't always good. I was a bitch."

"Who we were as teenagers does not determine who we are now. Trust me, if I was as damaged as I was at fifteen _I-_ "

But he didn't finish his sentence. She wouldn't let him. She kissed him again, and this time, it was with force. He felt the paint against the wall soak into his skin, but he didn't care. He kissed her back, and he let the flame inside him ignite. Soon, she had jumped into his arms and was straddling his hips. He flipped them over against the wall so she was now getting her own new paint job. They stopped kissing for a moment, and she playfully glared at him once again. 

"Did you really have to get me covered in paint, too?"

_"Karma's a bitch."_

Pansy laughed as they continued to kiss. Her giggles vibrated off the walls that they were definitely going to have Hermione come in and redo. It was Harry's favorite sound in the world. _It was the sound of the future._


End file.
